Behind the Enemy Line
by MariaMelissa101
Summary: Phoenix and Beatrice  Von Voltaire thought that they were just two Ordinary celebrities, but everything changed upon finding out the biggest Family secret of all time , what are they going to do? when these two Mischievous girl meets the Weasley twins?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

* * *

><p>Once upon a time… I fell in love with the "One" or so I thought. How did I know that?<p>

Simple.

He made me.

But then again , when You're in love with a guy, you'll think that He was the one for you, You'll think That You can't live without him within 20 hours without even seeing In one day. Cause that's what happened to me. I fell in love deeply with a guy. I wasn't supposed to meet him. But fate? Oh how I hate that Word. I despise it. Period.

I thought I was just a Normal girl, living the dream.

What's my name? You asked?

It's Phoenix Von Voltaire (Dumbledore), Cool right ? But people call me Pixie, Because they say I look like a fairy or worse an Angel fallen from the sky.

I have a Sister named Beatrice or Bee For short,

She and I are closed to being twins all ready, but we're not, maybe we are but she's 1 Year and 8 months older then me. She's 16 , I'm 15 And I love her, She loves me

And as for our mom, she's what do we call, An normal , Beautiful, Woman. She smiles all the time even though we knew that we knew that she had some problems.

My Father? Hmm? I don't know where he is? All we know is, He's gone. Mom says that he left us three, to go on an Adventure.

So Here I am, Standing in the middle of the hall way. Covered in dirt and Blood, everyone's eyes were on me, whispering. As I stared with hatred to a guy with a Blue eyes.

So My advise to girls. Never fall in love. It'll only be the death of you someday.

But first let's have a Long a Flashback on how I stand covered in dirt and blood.

And him, just standing there. Staring at me with his Arms around another girl…..

Pretty? Yes but she's surgically Pretty so I have no competition with her, what-so-ever

Flash, Flash.

Cameras everywhere. Making those weird flicking and shuttering sound that most celebrity hates

Yes, I'm a Celebrity, and here I am Walking through a Long Red carpet, for a premiere of my Movie.

Don't get me wrong, I love being a celebrity, I love what I do, But sometimes things gets ugly,

People started creating rumors and stuff like that , telling me who to date or not to date.

And I'm Home schooled. But I have friends. I'm not like any Actresses who do drugs.

I'm Just an Ordinary girl doing what I love.

But I seriously need a Long Vacation, where there are no Cameras following you everywhere!

" hey " says my big sister Bee, as she sat on my bed where I was laying down exhausted from hiding from the paparazzi.

" hey " I mutter under my breath, she smiled and laid down beside me, Stroking my hair.

" You okay ?" I shook my head, and groaned. She sighed. "That bad? Huh?" I nodded.

Me and My sister, we have this special bond, we're like twins. With odd connections to one another.

And we're both Mischievous. We always Prank our friends, she, Like me is also an Actress. And currently working on her big finale for her own CW TV show and as for me I had two weeks of vacations, but Being in my sister's arms, relaxes me. She and our mom know what to do when I go on an anger rampage. They'll comfort me, Make me laugh, and make me feel all better. But I wish That we could experience going to school, waking up early in the morning, wearing uniforms and school shoes and hopefully not have detention while going to school.

Sighing as Bee hummed me a song. Rocking me back and forth gently. Stroking my hair as I drift into a deep sleep with a smile on my face,

A Few hours later.

I woke up to gentle Tug, I opened my eyes and saw My sister and My Mother smiling upon me , I gave them a small groggy smile.

" Yes, Mother?" My mom gave a heavy sigh.

Bee looked at me with a look on her face. " Mom? What's wrong?" She asked

"get ready In ten minutes, we're going to have a very special guess coming here" with that said, she went down without any word , Bee and I look at each other with an odd look on our faces. But obeyed our Mom's Request.

Bee and I Had no problem looking for the right clothes to fit us both any color will do. Hence the fact that We have a Latina Mom with an accent. Yes we're half Spanish/Colombian, Part Transylvanian and I don't know the rest But somehow I love it.

10 minutes later

The door bell rang, And my mom's odd behavior is starting to annoy the butt out of bee's and mine's. she hesitantly opened the door. As me and Bee set the food on the dining table. Sitting beside each other as mother brought the guest in, My eyes widen as two elderly people stood there smiling warmly at us,

Bee stood up and shook their hands introducing herself. I stood next to her and did the same as she did.

" twins ?" The elderly Man asked with a long white beard tied at the bottom.

" No, they're not " My mom said. "girls this is Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall "

I nodded my head. We all sat down at the dinning table chattering about random stuff until

" Why don't we tell the girls the reason why You two are here " Dumbledore look at my mom for a second and drop the fork gently. Whipping his mouth. Then began explaining.

"I'm Your Grandfather ". I choke on my food, while Bee coughed.

"What?".

He smiled at both of us , I only seen my grandparents on my mother's side but never on my Father's. I look at the old gentleman. I was still to shock to move .

Too shock to malfunction my brain…

Where's Dad? And why is my grandfather here ?

So many questions to be answer. Yet so questions to asked.

…..

* * *

><p>well everyone this is my First harry Potter Story so be kind and read it and tell me what you think<p> 


	2. Screts Revealed itself

**Secrets reveals itself**

Shocking news Unveils itself as My very own Grandfather sat there in front of me and Pixie,

Grandfather he says ? but why did Mom kept it to us? Where's dad ?. Breathing in, a deep breath as I allowed myself to ask one simple yet hard question

.

" Where's Our father ?" Grandfather looked at me with such admiration. He gave me a small smile then answered. " I don't know my dear , No one knows where he is " My Mom sighed sadly .

" He left us without telling us where he's heading or what happened to him" Mom said clear as a hint of sadness came through her voice. " but the real question is What are you Doing here Father ?" she asked. Grandfather smiled warmly at her. As me and my little Sister waited for the answer.

" I'm here to take these two lovely ladies to enroll in my school" Pixie Gasp, she had been dreaming about it for years and still dreams about it ….

Looking at my grandfather with a slight smile, maybe I Too need a break from show business world, It's very tiring and very annoying at some point.

Taking a deep breath,

It takes a lot of courage for me to speak up:

" I think It's a wonderful Idea" My mom looked at me and sighed.

" But Albus I think you should tell them first " McGonagall insisted.

" very well." He said with twinkling emotion in his eyes sparkled in his eyes .

as he told us the second most shocking news , Phoenix fainted , while I stood there … speechless…. Wizards ? Witches?. I look at my mom , she wasn't laughing nor rolling her eyes She was helping Phoenix who just happened to be conscious by now. Shrieking.

"WIZARDS ?".

" Yes, My dear, you two are wizards" I gulped hard as I questioned him.

" so that means you two are…? Grandpa nodded his head,

" Mom you know about this as well didn't you ?" I asked . sighing as she nodded her head.

Phoenix's

School?.

Wizards ?.

.

.

.

.

Grandfather ?

Nothing in my life has been shocking than that, not only that ,I found out that I have a Wizard for a grandfather.

So and so, Explanation to Explanation , there I found out that my dad was Murdered by the Darkest wizard of all time. There I found out that me and My sister are not only Part Transylvanian but also Part British, But something's missing and Mom is not telling us what is it ? should I let it go and let her have time to tell us on her own ? The answer Yes.

Why ? because look her , she's smiling but she had that look on her eyes that she's upset, as well.

Maybe it's for the best to let it go once in a while, I mean how bad can It be?

Sighing heavily as I chatted away with my newly found Grandfather. Learning about him and this certain school that I should Be attending.

A few hours later

They had to go and prepare some stuffs for our arrival at Hogwarts .

Maybe it's not so bad at all. I'll be Considering it as a Vacation. From being a celebrity

It's a school , it's what I've been dreaming off ,

The Drama , The fun, The dance , The having a hard time in school

Finally it's here I'll be a " wizard" student . then

Smiling to myself as I told myself to be ready cause this year will be an Awesome year… I hope….


	3. A Magical world

**A Magical world **

* * *

><p>" Pixie calm down !: Bee whispered, as we both stood there beside Grand pa as he made a brief announcement , and here I am nibbling my lower lips like I normally do when I'm nervous. Scanning the crowd , everyone's eyes were on us as he gesture for us to move forward , taking a deep breath as me and bee smiled at the awkward crowd.

" these two lovely Ladies came from America , as you all know these two are muggleborn but don't expect things from them, their going to be sorted together with the first years. And as I was saying Take good care of them , They're really special to me".

The crowd soon applause in loud clapping of hands as the sorting began , and here I am Sitting on the chair with a Talking Hat on my head. Saying these things about my " personality":

Mischievous , _Yes I am._ I thought proudly to myself. Smirking .

Kind. _Hmmm kinda_ I thought ,sighing when will this thing finish,

I have to make those People stop staring at me, scanning the crowd four pairs of eyes bore into mine , four hazel Brownish Green eyes with blazing ginger hair , Twins ? yes they are . both were grinning and looking at each other. Gulping , _ please be Done !_

"Cunning" it says _what I am not cunning ! _

" Ah it had been decided SLYTHERIN !" It yelled , _FINALLY !_ A crowd applauded loud but not all of them , I went to the where I should be , Looking at Professor McGonagall for help. Like reading my mind she pointed at the table where everyone was smiling but some are glaring , gulping as I went there and sat beside a guy. Looking at him ,

_wow_ I thought he's cute , and Handsome ,very , very Handsome , with Olive Skin and blazing Blue eyes. I think I'm crushing on him , He smiled and spoke.

" hello, Milady , I'm Blaise , Blaise Zabini " he said . taking my hand , kissing the top of it , Blushing hard as I replied back " Phoenix , But everyone calls me Pixie ", He smirked as he gestured the guy beside, I bored my hazel eyes on him , Blonde Hair , Very handsome indeed, but his eyes were sad and his sulking , wonder why… and his name is ?

" Draco , His name is name Draco , and you wondering why his Sulking? Aren't you?."

Wow . just wow this Boy knows how to read your mind. He smirked .

As he told me the reasons and wow , That's love and that poor Blonde boy was blind to see it.

As you all know …. My sister got sorted in another house and that house is Ravenclaw, How ….ugh!

But I didn't cared, why ?

Because being the headmaster's lovely Granddaughters we had own rooms and such.

And also…. Everyone is right, this is a magical place… sighing as I sat down a Place that's overlooking the Black lake together with my sister.

" so, made any new friends ?" she asked as I laid my head on her shoulder. Nodding my head, she smiled and started filling me in with questions .

" what? He's a guy , man, Levi is going to be jealous " she says , Levi? Who is he you asked.

Levi is my best guy friend, we've been working with each other ever since we met in Transylvania. He's cute, he's unique and he's insane.

Looking around I gasp and saw the blonde guy from a while ago, sitting alone. Thinking of something.

" hey , see that guy over there " I whispered , pointing at him with my thumb. Bee nodded , " I want to help him " She nodded. " why because you like him ?" I shook my head , he just seems so lonely ". I got up and went over to him , Bee was right behind me .

" hey " we said , Draco glance at us and nodded, while Blaise on the other hand grinned and waved at us.

" Hey Phoenix" I smiled at him, as me and Bee sat beside him. He glanced at Bee. " who is this Beauty Beside me ?" looking at her up and down.

"Beatrice , Beatrice Von Voltaire Dumbledore " Blaise eyes widen and almost choked his own spit. " Dumbledore?" I nodded quite annoyed at Bee's forgetfulness.

You see Our Dear grand Father made the both of us Promise not to tell the whole school about us being his Granddaughters, why ? Because of his game his putting on, he wanted us to be treated like any other girls at school and we liked that , we don't want any special Treatment and stuffs, Bee looked with guilt , I smiled at her.. then looked at the two Boys who are staring at me with wide eyes.

" You're the headmaster's granddaughters ? " Draco said, Loudly, I groaned and place my hands over his mouth to shut him.

" ah ! he speaks finally, but yes we are the granddaughters of Albus Dumbledore but we're keeping it a secret" they both nodded. I stared at Draco with a gamely look on my. " So Draco the Dragon, who is she?" I asked with a smirk, as He gave me a questionable look on how I found out that his having a Girl Problem. Sighing. I gave him a Pat on his back a hard one to be exact. That cause him to cough. " how the bloody hell ?" Blaise grins at him,

" well mate it's pretty obvious you know " he said, Draco Glare at him. Rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

And That was the day Bee and I had real friend. Whom we hang around, in the later week we found out that Draco had a huge thing on the Gryffindor .

who had been giving us the bad behavior of all , confuse as I am later found out is the rivaling house. Ugh ! which is why Draco couldn't believe that he fell in love with of course the Gryffindor 's Princess.

Sighing as I walked alone one night because of a Late study session in the library.

I encounter something that Might change my life for ever.

Two gingered heads standing in front of me, with their back facing me. Grinning as I thought of way to scare them off.

Tip toeing to where they're standing, creeping behind them and whispering to their ears a Loud yet friendly " HI " I giggle as they jumped in the air yelling.

" what the heck was that for " said the twin. As they pant for air.

Still giggling, I jumped up and down trying to control it. " well its fun " I simply said.

" well be thankful we don't have heart problems!" said the other twin. I nodded my head as an Understanding.

" Phoenix by the way is the name " sticking out my hand for to shake which they didn't shook at all they just glare at me. Sighing as I drop my hand to my side. " hmm, that's right you're both Gryffindor, how sad . both of you are cute….. and one of you are stalking my big sister…..such a judgmental ass you both are " I said calmly with my hands at the back and my face as a Innocent as ever but my voice was calm and dark at the same time, I walked pass them , whispering

" Just because I'm a Slytherin , doesn't mean you'd treat me like that. Such shame and such stupid".

Weeks has pass after the encounter, I learn the names of dumb and dumber, Fred and George Weasley. Frankly I can tell them apart, and George has been the one stalking my Dear sister. Smirking , a thought has come to my head ….. oh dear weasley twins

Watch your backs cause this witch is going to be hard on you….


End file.
